return of the alien's, hello new mew's
by XvampireXTiaXmewXmewX
Summary: the alien's come back with a few new face's with the mew's power's gone ryou has to make new mew's but the beam's go all around the world
1. Chapter 2

hear is some of the mew's and alien's so far

Name: Roxy brown.

Nickname: rox.

Age: 15.

Sex: female

Animal (Mew Mew) or species: snow leopard

Special power(s): can use element's and is a very fast runner and cat instincts.

Country/state or Town: Liverpool England.

~Appearance~

Hair colour: silver.

Hair style: long down to her waist always has it down (like inuyasha from the anime inuyasha).

Eye colour: lilac.

Skin tone: tan-ish.

Lip colour: pink.

~Reg. Outfit~

Top: Gray short sleeved long top that goes below her waste with rips on the chest but has black fabric behind them so you can't see anything.

Bottom: a black skirt that goes top her knee's and a Gray belt.

Shoes: long black boot's that go to just blow her knee's.

Accessories: her pentagram necklace and hot pink and black fingerless gloves.

Makeup: hot pink eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, blush and lip-gloss.

~school uniform~

Top: white button up shirt.

Bottom: black skirt that goes to her knees.

Shoes: black ballet shoe's.

Accessories: her pentagram necklace and hot pink and black fingerless gloves.

Makeup: hot pink eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, blush and lip-gloss (always gets told off for it)

~Mew Mew outfit~

Name: mew Roxy

Top/dress: a black short sleeve top that goes to just above her belly button.

Bottom: black mini skirt with white leggings.

Shoes: white boots (like mino's)

Ears: yes white with black spot's.

Tail: yes white with black spot's.

Wings (if any): none.

Other: she has fang's and claw's also her eye's go blue the arm thing's are white with black lace around.

Accessories: her pentagram necklace and hot pink and black fingerless gloves.

Makeup: pink eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, blush and lip-gloss.

Hair: same as normal

~Café Outfit~ (Mews)

Outfit colour: black and silver

Shoes: long black boot's that go to just blow her knee's.

Accessories: her pentagram necklace and white and black fingerless gloves.

Makeup: pink eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, blush and lip-gloss.

~Other~

Personality: she is a fighter she will fight anyone that tries to hurt her or the one's she care's about, she is also stubborn and doesn't't like it when people look down their noses at her, she is also hot headed and has a bad temper.

Bio: when she was little her family was killed in a car crash she now stay's with her grandmother before her mum died she gave her the pentagram necklace and she love's it dearly, she had always been the way she is now she can speak Japanese, French, Spanish and polish, she is okay with her grade's and is a very good fighter and hate's it when people call her weak, she is kind to the people that are nice to her and wont let anyone ever hurt those dear to her.

Weapon: a white baton.

Attacks: ice blast (chunks of ice come out the baton), fire slash (like lettuce's attack but with fire), water rush (like lettuce's attack), leaf blow (raiser sharp leaf's come out the baton).

Name: Izumi Shirogane  
Nickname: Iz, Izumi-oneechan, Izzy  
Age: 15  
Animal (Mew Mew) or species: Brazilian Ocelot (like a mini leopard)  
Special Power(s): Agility, super eyesight and hearing, improved reflexes, the  
ability to talk to cats, nine lives (no, that last one was a joke).  
Country/State or Town: Out of Tokyo, on the Peninsular east of Chiba (look it  
up on a map if you wanna know whereabouts that is. XD)  
~Appearence  
Hair color: Dark blonde, but with streaks of all shades of blonde and light  
brown.  
Hair style: Long layers, and a fringe that often flicks out to wither side  
(like Ryou's... :P)  
Eye color: Dark brown, but they turn gold when she's in her Mew form.  
Skin tone: Slight tan  
Lip color: dark pinky-purple  
~Reg. Outfit  
Top: Blue striped figure-hugging T-shirt, and long charcoal-grey cardigan  
with gold spangles  
Bottom: Denim shorts and a gold belt.  
Shoes: Golden gladiator sandals  
Makeup: Mascara, brown pencil eyeliner, clear lip-gloss, gold, clear, pink or  
nail-coloured varnish – in theory. A lot of the time she's in such a rush  
she just doesn't have time.  
Accessories: A large gold choker with an opal in it (this is also her  
transformation device – like a power pendant), African bangles, blue, brown  
and gold sequinned fringed bag and small gold ear-studs.  
~Cafe Outfit~ (Mews)  
Outfit color: Turquoise or gold  
Shoes: black pumps with a small turquoise/gold flower motif on them.  
Makeup: Same as before  
Accessories: Same, but minus the bangles and bag.  
~School Uniform  
Top: Brown-and-white pinstriped fitted shirt, tie (in theory... XD), beige  
V-necked jumper and brown fitted blazer  
Bottom: Choice between short or floor-length skirts  
Shoes: brown or black shoes, with brown over-the knee socks with white bows  
(with short skirts, Any brown or black socks with long skirts)  
Accessories: Same as before, minus the bangles and plus a large, brown bag  
with gold studs.  
Makeup: Same as before  
~MewMew Outfit  
Top/Dress: Like Ichigo's, but gold, with a tutu skirt and spangled with  
tiny multicoloured beads  
Bottom: N/A  
Shoes: Fashion (they're ridiculous and knee-high, with no obvious zip or  
buckle) gladiator sandles, in gold with opal studs  
Ears: Black and yellow-brown spotted Ocelot ears  
Tail: Black and yellow-brown spotted Ocelot tail  
Wings(if any): N/A  
Other: N/A  
Accessories: Her opal choker, and matching gold-and-opal wrist cuffs  
Makeup: Gold glitter eye shadow, mascara, black eyeliner and shiny  
pink-purple lipstick (that last is optional)  
Hair: Turns bright gold  
~Other  
Personality: Tends to be quiet and kind around people she doesn't know so  
well, but very hyper around her friends. When she finds someone annoying, she  
tends to let them know quickly, and she sticks up for beliefs in any argument.

Bio: (Please be reasonable and give a bit of a bio): Izumi is Ryou's  
cousin; yes, you heard right, his COUSIN! She shares his flicky-up hair and  
slightly sticking-up nose (to her constant mortification); she is almost  
constantly annoyed by Ryou (but then, who isn't?), and argues with him  
whenever he irks her (i.e. most of the time).  
When Ryou's parents... well... *cough*... Izumi's parents became his  
legal guardians, and he and Keiichiro lived with them for a time, while they  
got the Mew project underway again; Izumi knows all about project Mew Mew from  
various eavesdroppings and grudging explanations. She has always wanted to  
meet an alien up close, and wishes she could be friends with them someday  
(could that be arranged?...). She had a (slight) crush on Keiichiro. She lives  
in the country some way East of Tokyo, and she loves nature. Ryou was  
reluctant to make her into a Mew (though she had very powerful DNA matches),  
because she was his cousin and he didn't want her getting hurt. Deep down,  
he does care about her, though he might not show it on a regular basis.  
Weapon: Izumi Spear; a roughly-hewn wooden spear that shoots her attack from  
the end, and can also be used for combat. If it is cut in half (or shattered,  
etc.) , it grows itself back together again after a short time.  
Attacks: Ribbon Izumi Vines, Izumi vine-twist attack. Both of these shoot  
vines from the end of her spear, which then wrap around the opponent; after a  
while, they fade away. In the second attack, once they have wrapped around the  
vines they burst into flower, weakening the opponent/chimera (like the Pudding  
Ring). In the first attack, they just wrap round; she usually uses this attack  
on non-chimera opponents, so as to bring them in alive. NOTE: Her vines cannot  
be teleported out of; it is part of their power.

Alien's

Name: Misshu

Nickname: none

Age: 15.

Sex: male

Animal (Mew Mew) or species: alien

Special power(s): teleport and fly also can control water

~Appearance~

Hair colour: blood red with black tip's

Hair style: like kisshu's

Eye colour: gold

Skin tone: pale white

Lip colour: pink.

~Reg. Outfit~

Top: the same as kisshu but it's black and blood red

Bottom: the same as kisshu but black and blood red

Shoes: the same as kisshu

Accessories: the bandeges all the alien's have

Makeup: none

~Other~

Personality: he is stubborn and doesn't like it when people look down their noses at him, he is also hot headed and has a bad temper he is a lot like kisshu.

Bio: he is kisshu's twin brother and they are a lot alike and have to never be left alone as when there together they tend to cause a lot of trouble misshu is a gentleman though unlike kisshu him and kisshu don't agree on something's he is the younger brother and look's up too kish and pai.

Weapon: a katana

Attacks: a red beam shoot's out kind of like how a bullet comes out of a gun

Name: Shana

Nickname: Neko-Atsui (firey kitten)  
Age: 16  
Animal: Cheetah  
~Appearence  
Hair color: Flame red hair.  
Hair style: I have quit long hair usual tied in a ponytail on the back of my  
head with a little curl. I have a pony (if you call it like that in English)  
that's a little bit over my eyes.  
Eye color: Dark Chocolat brown.  
Skin toon: A pale skin (like Kish's)  
Lip color: I usually wear strawberry red (i like that color ^^) lipstick.  
~Reg. Outfit  
Top: Black top with spaghetti straps, the top is corset like and has a G-clef  
on the right upper corner. From the top to the bottom are vertical two lime  
green ribbons and between them are little lime green ribbons crossing over  
each other.  
Bottom: Red short pants, quit simple. Out of them (just like Kish, Pai and  
Tart) are two long black ribbons.  
Shoes: Half high black boots with beneath them (i don't know how to call  
them, their like Kish's. That whats coming from under his boots) in lime  
green  
Makeup: Just a little mascara and the strawberry red lipstick.  
Accessoires:A neckless with the chinese sign of love. Two bracelets that look  
like bands around my wirst in dark red.  
~Other  
Personality: I'm very curious, i don't really care what i'm doing i'm just  
doing what i wnat. I hate people who try to tell me what to do. I can be very  
sweet and protective and loyal to the people i love (or aliens for that  
matter) I love sleeping and know a lot about computers. I like the feeling  
that i can control something or someome. I'm also sensitive and sometimes very  
confused with my emotions.  
Bio: My father used to do something with sience, but one time a experiment  
went terrebly wrong an now i have cat (cheeta) ears and tail that pop out when  
i'm emotional (sorry but i like that) I wanted to go to earth but my mother  
wont allow me, she passed away a few years ago together with my father and  
younger sister by a terible fire accident. I joined army and now i'm allowed  
to go to earth with Kish, Pai and Tart and a bunch of others.I also have a  
secret crush on Kish. (could you please do something with it ^^ you would make  
me so damn happy!!)

Kish and i are childhood friends and i wanted to go with him to earth really  
badly but my mother wont allow me to. When she died i decide to join army and  
see where it would bring me. I'll always try to hide my crush for him.

I like to stand with my hands on my hips or with my arms crossed over my  
chest. I'm a honest girl although i sometimes don't look like one, i'll always  
fight for my friends and are really loyal to them. Oh and i don't like to  
clean up things like my room xD (that's also reality -.-"). The necklace i  
discribed is the only thing i have from my Family(in story), my mother gave it  
to me when i was younger and it's the most precious thing in my life, well...

Weapon:  
1. Nietono no Shana (flaming sword from the anime)  
2. Bow and arrow with fthat wont kill you unless i shout it trhough your  
heart (i can shoot verry well then)  
3. Two large ribbons that i can turn with some kind off movement in two  
daggers with red grips.  
Attacks: Matching with weapons above:  
1. Fusetzu! (flames appear around sword)  
2. Ongaku Echo! (Music echo)  
3. Ribbon no Chiitaa!

Name: Kyrameru  
Nickname: Kyra  
Age: 18  
Animal or species: Alien  
~Appearence  
Hair color: Light brown  
Hair style: Blood red in color. Waist length, straight, two short tassels  
(like Pai's) wrapped in red ribbon  
Eye color: Steely grey  
Skin tone: Very pale  
Lip color: Wears dark red lipstick  
~Reg. Outfit  
Top: Mid-drift showing, blood-red halter and has bands like Kish's but  
they're more black  
Bottom: Black leather pants  
Shoes: None but has silver bells around her ankles  
Makeup: None other than lipstick  
Accessories: Black bandage looking nonsense around her neck  
~Other  
Personality: Very cynical and sarcastic, she's very into research, but  
she's very loyal  
Bio: Kyra grew up on the streets of the alien world. She had a little brother  
that died when she was 12, she went to get (steal) food and he was attacked  
and killed. She blames herself, the alien academy took her in at age 13 and  
she graduated at age 16 due to her vast combat and scientific knowledge. The  
academy let her stay as a combat instructor, and they have now sent her on the  
current attempt to take back Earth (or whatever they're doing on Earth in  
this fic)  
Weapon: Two rapiers (small lightweight swords)  
Attacks: Swords glow to do more damage, and she can cast complex fire spells  
through them.


	2. Chapter 3

okay i need to more mew's three to be excact hear is another mew but i still need three more

Name: Misuki Takashoi (me-ski taka-shoy)  
Nickname: Misuki-oneesama (Minto) Onee-san (Purrin)  
Age: 14  
Animal (Mew Mew) or species: White Highland Cat (I don't know if it's real);  
Cyniclon that looks like a human  
Special Power(s): can see in the dark; fast runner; jumps high; extremely  
good sense of hearing and smell; powerful arms and legs (punches something,  
most likely to break)  
Country/State or Town: Tokyo, Japan

Hair Color: black (human) silver (mew mew)  
Hair Style: braids on each side of her head; reaches knees  
Eye Color: ocean blue (human) grey (mew mew)  
Skin Tone: somewhat pale  
Lip Color: very light peach

~Reg. Outfit  
Top: black midriff; turtle neck; no sleeves  
Bottom: baggy black pants  
Shoes: black knee-high lace up boots (like Ichigo's mew mew boots)  
Makeup: clear lip gloss  
Accessories: dark chocolate midriff jacket (only reaches to elbows; ties  
around waist); silver chain belt

~Cafe Outfit~  
Outfit Color: white, grey, black  
Shoes: black with white design  
Makeup: clear lip gloss  
Accessories: black leather and silver watch

~School Uniform  
Top: dark brown coat w/ light yellow tie; white dress shirt; collars overlap  
Bottom: dark brown pleated skirt (ruffles underneath skirt)  
Shoes: black lace-up boots w/ white knee-high boots  
Accessories: dark brown hat w/ white trim and light yellow ribbon  
Makeup: clear lip gloss

~MewMew Outfit  
Top/Dress: white dress (reaches mid-thigh in front, reaches ankles in back);  
sleeveless  
Shoes: white knee high lace-up boots (like Ichigo's) w/ silver bells at the  
top  
Ears: white; large  
Tail: white  
Other: narrow eyes; sharp fangs  
Accessories: white gloves; white ribbon w/ silver bell; white strap w/ grey  
trim (left leg)  
Makeup: clear lip gloss; light pink nail polish (like Minto)  
Hair: silver w/ braids on each side

~Other  
Personality: calm, intelligent, hard working, powerful, dangerous, kind  
hearted  
Bio: Misuki is a young new student in Ichigo's school, known for her fearless  
and sometimes violent attitude. She resembles Ichigo (face structure) but is  
not her blood relative. Misuki is slightly anti-social to strangers. She is  
Kisshu's old friend and deeply cares for him. She tends to wear lots of  
black, making other students even more afraid of her. Misuki is also very  
smart but does not brag. Her flaw is that she doesn't like too much  
television, and instead perfers working in her temple with her many pets (5  
crows, 2 hawks, 3 dogs, 6 cats, and 1 lion). She is also a tech wiz.  
Weapon: Sugar Staff; a white, long staff with a mysterious aura surrounding  
it  
Attacks: Ribbon Sugar Whirlpool (a whirlpool of snow and wind is launched at  
the target); Ribbon Sugar Barrier (a barrier is created to block out any  
attack)


	3. Chapter 4

okay that is it i will start the story as soon as

Name: Shuga Hoshiumi (means sugar star ocean)  
Nickname: Shug, although she prefers Shuga. She only lets one person, her  
crush, call her Shug.  
Age: (12-18 please) 14  
Animal (Mew Mew) or species: Island Fox (but, if you want to keep up with  
the cat DNA tradition that seems to be occurring, lol, try Siberian Tiger.)  
Special Power(s): Improved sight/hearing, incredible agility and  
gracefulness, and a speed that surprises even herself at times.  
Country/State or Town: Tokyo, Japan

~Appearence

Hair color: As a normal human, her hair is light brown (think: Mew Ringo's  
color.) When she becomes a Mew Mew, her hair turns bright orange.  
Hair style: On the longer side, just below her shoulders. It's pretty wavy  
with slight ringlet curls in the front. She has no bangs, as they've been  
recently grown out to her chin.  
Eye color: She has bright blue eyes that are in a striking contrast to her  
hair. They really "pop" from her face. As a Mew, her eyes turn orange in a  
shade of amber to match her hair.  
Skin tone: Remotely pale with a smattering of freckles across the nose.  
Lip color: A pinkish-red color, just a bit more red than pink.  
~Reg. Outfit  
Top: Shuga will usually wear a tangerine orange, ruffly dress that comes a  
few inches above her knees. It has a reddish orange color lining the bottom  
and around the bust line in a criss-cross pattern. It's in a floral print,  
with reddish orange as the lining color as well.  
Bottom: On occasional, she'll wear a forest green sweatshirt that her crush  
gave her one day when he noticed that she was cold with tight gray pants and a  
pair of peep-toe brown heels.  
Shoes: Her customary pair of criss-crossed platforms, golden in color.  
Makeup: Slight pink tinged eyeshadow with a hint of cream, lip gloss or  
lipstick (which has a habit of getting stuck in her teeth,) and her favorite  
shade of blue mascara. She always wears foundation, a very pale shade,  
because she hates her freckles... That is, until her crush tells her that he  
likes them.  
Accessories: A pair of small golden hoops, a customary green watch, the  
occasional necklace.  
~Cafe Outfit~ (Mews)  
Outfit color: A blue sky color that matches her eyes.  
Shoes: Same as the usual uniform wear.  
Makeup: Same as before, but a tad bit darker than usual.  
Accessories: No accessories, except for her watch.  
~School Uniform  
Top: The traditional sailor uniform. The entire top part is white.  
Bottom: Navy, and puffed outward. Shuga shortened her skirt just a little  
since she deemed it made her seem too short.  
Shoes: A pair of loafers, much to her disgust, with knee length socks.  
Accessories: A small part of silver posts for earrings, her normal green  
watch.  
Makeup: She likes to wear it lighter on school days, but it's mostly the  
same.  
~MewMew Outfit  
Top/Dress: If you've ever read something that I think is called "Tokyo Black  
Cat" by Mia Ikumi, you'll know what I'm talking about. Her outfit is very  
tight and fitting, on the shorter side. It is a strapless bright orange dress  
with a rounded bodice that curves in at her hips and really hugs her. The  
bottom is short and ruffled, fanning out to frame her legs. Underneath it is  
a shade of cream that goes out a little longer to "frame" the ruffles and give  
them more fluff. She also has a pair of gloves, orange in color with small  
orange criss-crosses.  
Bottom: (See above.)  
Shoes: A pair of orange boots that come up to her knee, with criss-crosses  
of black along the sides and small tassels at the top of her boots.  
Ears: Y'know... Fox ears. :)  
Tail: Fox tail.  
Wings(if any): None.  
Other: Her Mew Mark is on the right side of her neck, just under her chin on  
her neck.  
Accessories: The usual Mew get up (armlets, garder, Mew necklace, etc.)  
Makeup: Much darker than usual, with eyeliner and black mascara.  
Hair: Becomes just above her shoulder, with defined ringlets throughout.~Other  
Personality: Shuga's most remarkable quality is how stunning she is; she is  
very pretty and is often told that she should be a model. However, Shuga can  
be a bit insecure underneath her bright and happy exterior despite the fact  
that she is extremely social and friendly. She believes that she must always  
live up to everyone's standards or expectations and do the right thing because  
people often tell her how perfect she is, but her standards for herself are  
even higher than others and she becomes upest with herself if she fails.  
Shuga never gives up, however, no matter what, if her heart is set on  
something and she can be very stubborn or determind. Shuga is extremely  
intelligent because she is hardworking and will not give up until she has  
mastered something, but at times can be vain over her achievments or herself.  
She is the kind of person who always trys to be friends with everyone, and it  
really kills her if someone is acting cold or distant towards her. However,  
she will continue to be friendly and kind to everyone even if they display  
intsense jealousy or hate towards her. Shuga can be a bit of a whiner or a  
crybaby and cries hot tears whenever she's angry or upset, although she's a  
lot tougher than she looks as well as a hopeless dreamer since she rarely  
carries out her dreams until prompted because she is afraid of being a failure  
and disappointing others. Shuga holds unrealistic ideals in romance and love,  
her heart often overrules her head, and she dreams of finding her "soulmate."  
Shuga displays for the majority of the time a sense of happiness, love and an  
urge to care and heal others. At times, she becomes sick of the crowds and  
searches for a quiet spot so she can think and be alone. She rarely snaps or  
becomes angry at everyone (she has a long fuse,) but one needs to watch out  
because she explodes when she becomes upset or irritated even though she  
rarely holds a grudge. She always follows the rules and does the right thing,  
even if it means risking her life to save someone as she's very brave and a  
"trooper." Shuga takes everything personally and to heart, having a hard time  
grasping the concept of sarcasm and at first glance will seem like a complete  
ditz. Around school, she is known as the good girl and the girl next door.  
Bio: Shuga Hoshiumi, age 14, is the only child of two highly overprotective  
parents by the names of Yumi, her mother who she bears a striking resemblance  
to, and her father Kin. She is 46 kilos (102 pounds) and short at 152  
centimeters tall (5' 1".) Shuga is often regarded as a doll, fragile and  
petite but is extremely strong underneath her looks. Since she's an only  
child, she's accustomed to being the center of attention and the "leader."  
Shuga's lived in Tokyo her entire life, although she often visits her  
grandparents in America. Shuga is a quarter American, which is where she gets  
her blue eyes from through her grandfather which passed to her mother and then  
to her. Shuga's always been extremely happy, but lately felt like she was  
missing something until she met Tamotsu Kuroboya (means defender/protector  
black night.) Tamotsu is the recent new student, age 17 arriving last year  
but is now 18 and in his last year, and strikes everyone's attention as a bad  
boy although he never gets into trouble inside school. However, Tamotsu seems  
to hate everyone in the school but even so manages to become popular  
especially with the female students because of his striking good looks. He is  
very tall with a height of 177 centimeters (5'10") with long, straight jet  
black hair and black eyes that Shuga notices are actually a very dark brown.  
When he is amused, sparkles appear which usually happens around Shuga if she  
does something he finds ditzy or stupid. The only thing he appears to truly  
care about is playing the violin, which he's played since the age of five, and  
stargazing. Later, Shuga discovers he has a talent for dancing. While Shuga  
has been nothing but nice to him, Tamotsu is particularly distant, cold and  
aloof towards her only acknowledging her as "Shug" or "omae (darling)" in  
attempts to mock her and jokingly telling her that he loves her to upset her  
so that when he is actually serious she greatly doubts him. While Shuga hopes  
to change his ways, especially after seeing his good side when he saves her  
from a particularly obnoxious group of boys even though he didn't know her,  
Tamotsu doesn't appear to be affected at all by her presence by only teasing  
her about who she is and how she behaves. Most of his comments are directed  
towards her eye color of blue, petite stature and her freckles although he  
eventually tells her that he likes them. However, she becomes particularly  
frustrated when he begins to scare off anyone attracted to her and she blows  
up at him in a fit of rage and anger which seems to have earned his respect.  
Now that Tamotsu eventually appears to have warmed up to her, becoming the  
only person he bothers eating lunch with or talking to at school, Shuga  
becomes a Mew Mew. Scared and confused, she worries about the beginning  
romantic relationship with him, who she believes might be her "soulmate," will  
be changed, she'll never be able to change him into something good and that  
she will be rejected by him, the person she's begun to love the most...  
Especially if he finds out what she's become. Even so, before each battle,  
she dedicates the group's victories towards him and savors him for his sweet  
moments such as giving her his jacket when she begins to get cold, saving her  
from a group of horrible men, his nicknames for her which eventually become  
terms of endearment and random acts of unfamiliar kindness and gentlemanly  
politeness which was what convinced her she would change him in the first  
place.  
Weapon: Shooting Star Sceptre. It's, in reality, more of a baton than a  
sceptre since it's only as large as her forearm. On the both ends is a  
gigantic star in which her attacks come out of. In dire situations, her  
sceptre grows to a true size, with only one gigantic star at the top, and  
reaches much higher over her head.  
Attacks: Sugar Supernova (sends a colorful rainbow blast that surrounds and  
encases around whoever she sends the attack towards), Crystal Star Spin  
(shoots forward a spinning bolt of orange light at the attacker, blasting them  
with energy), and Stardust Fall (sends a shoot of "stars" that sprinkle over  
the enemy, momentarily confusing them and giving them a change of heart.)

Name: Abby Norris  
Nickname: None  
Age: 15  
Animal (Mew Mew) or species: African Wild dog  
Special Power(s): Can talk to dogs, runs very fast, and very good hearing  
Country/State or Town: Chicago, Illinois  
~Appearance  
Hair color: Light brown  
Hair style: Down in braids  
Eye color: Green  
Skin tone: dark brown  
Lip color: dark brown  
~Reg. Outfit  
Top: Light blue t-shirt  
Bottom:Blue denim jeans  
Shoes: Sneakers  
Makeup: None  
Accessories: Cell phone  
~Cafe Outfit~ (Mews)  
Outfit color:Dark Orange and white  
Shoes: Same as the original Mews  
Makeup: None  
Accessories: None  
~School Uniform  
Top: White long sleeve button up shirt with black v neck vest over it  
Bottom: Black plaid skirt  
Shoes: Black dress shoes  
Accessories: None  
Makeup:None  
~Mew Mew Outfit  
Top: Mainly white shirt with wild dog print on it and a neck strap that stops  
just above her belly button  
Bottom: Mainly mini white skirt with wild dog print on it, a slit on each  
side and white shorts underneath  
Shoes: White boots  
Ears: Erect batlike ears  
Tail: Bushy with a white tip  
Wings(if any):  
Other: None  
Accessories: None  
Makeup:None  
Hair: Turns black  
~Other  
Personality: She very social, friendly, and not afraid to say what's on  
here mind. She also loves doing things that are exciting.

Bio: She lives with her mom and her little brother. Her father died in plane  
crash while on a business trip. She has two best friends Megan and Ashley.  
Weapon: Boomerang ( She spins around in a circle to chare it up and when it  
starts to glow she throws it at her opponent, it hits them and comes back to  
her but it isn't glowing anymore.)  
Attacks: Sonic Bark (She barks at her opponent sending at huge sound waves  
that destroy it.)

Name: lilly lawson  
Nickname: lil  
Age: 10  
Animal (Mew Mew) or species: panda  
Special Power(s): very good hearing, can climb good,  
Country/State or Town: paris, france  
~Appearance  
Hair color: black  
Hair style: Down in braids  
Eye color: blue  
Skin tone: tan  
Lip color: pink  
~Reg. Outfit  
Top: a tee shirt with 'arn't i so cute' on  
Bottom: jeans  
Shoes: Sneakers  
Makeup: None  
Accessories: a panda bracelet  
~Cafe Outfit~ (Mews)  
Outfit color: black and white  
Shoes: Same pudding's  
Makeup: None  
Accessories: a panda bracelet  
~School Uniform  
Top: White long sleeve button up shirt  
Bottom: Black plaid skirt  
Shoes: Black dress shoes  
Accessories: None  
Makeup:None  
~Mew Mew Outfit  
Top: a black dress that is a bodise with a puffy out skirt  
Bottom: above  
Shoes: black boots  
Ears: black panda ones  
Tail: white Bushy  
Wings(if any): none  
Other: None  
Accessories: a panda bracelet, carter, the arm thing's and pendent  
Makeup:None  
Hair: goes white  
~Other  
Personality: She very social, friendly, and is hypo and act's grown up for her age

Bio: She lives with her mom and her dad they are rich she goes to a privert school and hate's it as she alway's get's shouted at all the time.

weapon: a wand

Attacks: rainbow shoot (shoot's a light the colour of the rainbow make's ice around the person), red shoot (a red light that throw's fire out the wand), pink shoot (a pink light that knock's the person out)


	4. AN

You might have noticed the chapters are gone that is because i am reading over them and re writing them. I am then hopefully going to get a new chapter out so just be patient. And i would like to thank Just Cy who helped me and if it wasn't for her i would have just deleted this xxxx


	5. Chapter one

Tia: Here is the first re-written chapter and it's all thanks to my new beta Just Cy who went over it for me. Thank you so much xx

Kisshu: Okay on with it women.

Olivia: We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Read and Review.

* * *

Ichigo and Ryou where arguing in the old lab. The alien's and the Saint Rose Crusaders were gone, so Keiichiro had decided to turn it into an office. "You think I am going to give you a raise when you're always late and breakeverything?" shouted Ryou at the just as angry Ichigo.

"Well, yeah!" she shouted back. As she went on ranting about how much work she does one of the drawer started rumbling. Both looked at each other and then back to the draw "Ryou, what's in there?"

They walked over to the draw. "Only-"

"Ichigo! Alien alert! Alien alert!" Masha interrupted as she burst out and towards Ichigo.

"Masha, you're wrong. The alien's are gone, and they have for about a year now," said Ichigo as Masha circled her still saying the aliens where there.

"Poor Masha, you never seem to listen when she's telling the truth, kitten," said a voice that Ichigo thought she would never hear again. Ichigo and Ryou turned to the door and saw Kisshu standing there.

"Kisshu! How - I thought you went back home" she said shock all over her face.

Kisshu shrugged "Just a new little project. I can't wait to get back to fighting you again. It's been so long, and it'll bejust like the old days. Don't you think, ne?" he asked with a big smile on his face, showing one fang.

"What do you mean fight again?" said Ryou stepping forward, and not liking the sound of it.

Kisshu stood off the door frame and laughed, "Oh, you'll find out very soon. 'Til then, bye, kitten" Kisshu replied and he was gone.

"Kisshu, did you do what you were told?" asked Pai looking at his younger comrade.

Kisshu rolled his eyes, "Yes, can we just get on with it? I want to go sleep," Kisshu grumbledwhile yawing.

"Fusion!" Tart shouted, and the chimera animal went for the café. They watched for a few seconds until the mew's came out in their work uniform's and started dogging the monster "why aren't they fighting back?"

After twenty minutes of the mews not changing and fighting it Tart got rid of the chimera animal.

"So, it looks like you have lost your powers. Well, this should be easy," said Kisshu and the aliens went to go to their comrades.

* * *

"Okay that should do. Now, let's do this," said Ryou as he pushed the button and six beams went out into the sky. They all watched the monitor as the beams went out into the city. Then something unexpected happened. Some of the beams went farther out of Tokyo then out of Japan all together, and eventually to all different places in the world.

"RYOU, WHAT DID YOU DO?" screamed Ichigo as she looked to him.

Ryou ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know, but it looks like the new mews are in these places. We're going to have to find them, and quickly. We can't letthe alien's find them first,"said Ryou as hestarting to arrange things. After a while they had everything ready, "The first place we're going is a peninsula east of China. Itlooks like one of the people in the new mew team is someone I know, Izumi."

With the aliens

Kisshu was looking for his brother and couldn't find him anywhere. He went past Tart's room and heard laughing. He walked backwards and looked into the room. There was Misshu and Tart crouched over Tart's desk. "Yo, what you two doing?" he said going to them.

Misshu and Tart jumped up and faced him. Misshu held Kisshu's journal behind his back "Nothing, what makes you think we're doing anything?" Misshu asked.

Kish narrowed his eye's "What's behind your back?" he said while coming closer.

Tart then ran past him to the door "Misshu, throw it here!" he said and Misshu showed Kish what he had.

"THAT'S MINE!" screamed Kisshu as he dove for the little book. Misshu threw it to Tart and they ran for the kitchen with Kisshu chasing them around the table. The chasewas getting on severalpeople's nerves.

"WILL YOU THREE JUST QUIT IT" screamed Shana glaring at the three. Kisshu grabbed his journal while glaring at his brother and Tart.

"What are three doing, anyway?" asked Kyrameru as she looked up from the book she was reading.

"We were reading Kisshu's diary 'oh Shana is so cute'" said Tart trying to imitate Kisshu.

"Why you little brat" said Kisshu as he ran at Tart.

"You have a diary" laughed Shana a bit red after what had just happened.

"IT'S A JOURNAL!" Kisshu shouted.

"You can't say anything Ms. 'oh Kisshu is so sexy'," said Misshu in a girly voice.

"I DIDN'T WRITE THAT – wait - YOU READ MY DAIRY? YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!" screamed Shana running after Tart and Misshu. In exasperation,Kyrameru looked at Pai, who looked like he was going to lose it at any second.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?" shouted Pai. Everyone stopped at hearing Pai shout. "Finally, now we have a new mission. This is what where going to do" he said and told them the plan.

Peninsula - East of China  
Izumi's POV

I ran to the door as the bell rang and opened the door to see Ryou standing there. My eyes went wide and I threw my arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "Ryou, what are you doing here?" I said pulling back at seeing he was not alone.

"Can we come in Iz?" said Ryou, peering into the house.

"Of course, come on in!" I replied and opened the door wider so everyone could enter. I led them to the living room and sat on the couch "So, you going to tell me what you're doing herenow, Ryou?"

"Okay, as you know we started the mew project. The mews defeated the aliens and then the Saint Rose Crusaders. After that there powers went away, but now the aliens are back and we had to make new mews. Something went wrong and the beams went out to places all over the world," Ryou explained everything that had happened. I looked at him and remembered the other day I got hit by a red beam.

"Oh my god, am I a mew?" I shouted and looked at Ryou, who nodded. I couldn't believe it! After all these years of wanting to be a mew and help my cousin - now I am!

"Why don't I introduce you to some of Tokyo Mew Mew. Izumi-chan this is Ichigo," said Keiichiro pointing to a girl with red hair.

She smiled at me "Hello Izumi-chan it's nice to meet you. I'm Ichigo Momomiya, that's Mint Aizawa and this is Purin Fon." said Ichigo while pointing to everyone in the group.

I smiled at them all, "Hello, I am Izumi Shirogane, Ryou's cousin," I informed them smiling.

"WHAT?" most of the girl's shouted.

"Yes Izumi is my cousin, even if she is a midget" said Ryou as he ruffled my hair.

"I am not a midget. I am the right size for someone my age," I growled, glaring up at him. Damn tall people.

"You can tell they're cousins" said Mint and I looked at her oddly.

"How?" I asked, raising a brow.

"You have the same cowlick and slightly sticking-up nose" she said and I winced.

"Okay, let's just see what red animal DNA she has," said Ryou and he took a strand of my hair."Brazilian Ocelot, it's like a mini leopard. Well now that's over with, Iz, go pack your things" said Ryou while he went to talk to my mother.

I went up to my room and started packing my things. My bangles jingled while I put my things in my bag and every time I moved my arms. When I was finished I went down to where everyone was waiting.

"Okay now back to Tokyo. Iz, it's up to you and the girl's to find the two girls who are mews there" said Keiichiro.

I nodded, "Now, we don't know what the aliens are up too, so we have to be careful. To get all the mews we're going to spilt up. Iz, you're going to Tokyo with Keiichiro, Purin, Ichigo and Mint to find the two girls there, and I am headed for Paris, France to be processed, to meet up with Zakuro, Lettuce, Berry and Tasuku" said Ryou looking at his Iphone.

"Okay, what do we do when we find the two mews?" I asked and Ryou looked at me.

"Wait 'til we come back. We'll stay in touch," Ryou said and we started off for Tokyo.


	6. AN2

Sorry i haven't done any other chapters for this but i have been very busy with my exams and stuff but my last exams are on tusday so i should have the next chapter up soon after that so thank you for being pastient with me thank you Olivia xxxx


End file.
